


Deathscythe

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [30]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundam Wing Mobile Suit, Duo, there are stories told about Deathscythe's pilot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathscythe

When the war is over, war stories, both fantasy and those hitting close to the reality that was, that those that fought knew as-was, as-is, surface. It's inevitable. No one puts all the stories together, puts them in a book and gives up the information for a price until the pilots - none of them long lived- die. Gundanium, they find out to late, is like a kill-switch for the human body.

Doctors were helpless, and against the wishes of the pilots, sciences took their DNA for cloning and did brain scans for memory and personality. The pilots are immortal now, undying heroes that die in every generation.

Yet there is one who took up the name of his Gundam, and it is that one - Deathscythe, who had no name but a number, Duo - that is the poor person's defender. There are legends, there are heroes, and then there is Deathscythe - the myth.

Of course Death, Duo only to the five pilots he's raised beside every generation, thinks it's just a little funny.


End file.
